


Partners In Crime

by Nilaic



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Life Partners, Partners in Crime, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaic/pseuds/Nilaic
Summary: "Fine, fine, you overgrown child."Angelo paused, thinking for a second, then saying, "Overgrown alcoholic child."Nero spluttered indignantly."Hey! I'm a man! And I'm not an alcoholic!"-----After what they'd dubbed the 'beach incident', Angelo and Nero somehow ended up together as partners in crime. And roomates? God, how did he end up with such an annoying prick again!?
Kudos: 10





	1. Loose Strings

**_Chapter 1_ **

Angelo stood amidst the wreckage, Nero beside him.

A plea cut through the heavy silence hanging like a guillotine above Strega's head.

A gun raised, a bullet shot.

A corpse and no ends left untied.

"Well now that's done, what do you say to going to a bar to celebrate?"

"You just want to get drunk and make me pay for our drinks."

"What! Nooooo…"

Angelo stared at Nero.

Nero looked away, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay, maybe. But still! It's a day to celebrate, don't you think?"

Angelo kicked Strega's corpse onto its back, firing two more shots into his chest to make sure he was dead before putting his gun away.

"Celebrate what?"

Nero wrinkled his nose, frowning at Angelo's lackluster response.

"Taking down the Galassia Family of course!"

Angelo turned, walking to the car they had hidden in an obscure area nearby.

Nero pouted at Angelo, he could at least try responding with some enthusiasm!

Nero strided to catch up with Angelo.

"Come on! It's not everyday that two people alone take down one of the strongest Mafia families! I think it calls for some good alcohol."

Angelo just sighed. Honestly, Nero liked alcohol way too much.

"Fine, fine, you overgrown child."

Angelo paused, thinking for a second, then saying, "Overgrown alcoholic child."

Nero spluttered indignantly.

"Hey! I'm a man! And I'm not an alcoholic!"

Angelo didn't bother gracing that with an answer.

The rest of the walk to the car was filled with Nero's insistent protests that he was 'not a child!'.

Angelo got into the car, a petulant Nero getting into the passenger side.

Angelo smiled, honestly, he would never have thought that he would end up teaming up with his 'greatest enemy'.

It really wasn't so bad. Except Nero kept being a whiny little ass. He had no idea how Nero was once a heir to the Vanetti Family.

Starting up the car, Angelo leaned back as the car started moving.

He was glad he decided not to kill him.

\------

Nero slouched in his seat. Bleh, Angelo was such a killjoy. He was like a sassy old man. Terrible driving to boot.

Nero huffed, crossing his arms. He just wanted some booze!

A smile tugged at his lips. Ending up teaming with Angelo, his 'sworn enemy', wasn't really how he expected things to go, but it was much better than he'd initially thought it'd be.

At least this way, they weren't alone.

Who knew deciding not to shoot someone in the back could cause such an outcome? Well, he certainly didn't plan for it, but he was glad that it was how things turned out.

\------

"If we go to a bar, you're paying for everything we order."

"Yes! Victory!"

"And you're doing the laundry and dishes for the week."

"Wait- What- Hey! That's not fair-!"

…

"Okay! Fine! I'll do it! Stop swerving the car, Angelo!"


	2. Pineapples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Nero, and maybe a few metaphors.

**_Chapter 2_ **

"Ugh, I hate you."

Nero slurred as he stumbled along.

Angelo continued walking to their apartment, Nero's arm slung across his shoulders.

"You're a terrible bastard, you know? I can't even look at you sometimes without wanting to punch you in the face."

Opening the door, Angelo guided Nero to his bed.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. You took everything! I trusted you!"

Angelo pulled the sheets over Nero.

"Ugh. You asshole."

"I  _ hate _ you."

…

Nero's snores filled the room.

"I know."

Angelo took off his coat, hanging it up.

"I hate you too."

His cap was placed on the bedside table.

"Everyday I wake up, and all I think about is how you killed my family. Mother, Father, Luche…and Corteo."

Lying down on the bed, Angelo pulled the sheets over himself. He turned to face the wall.

"Everytime, I feel like I'm betraying them by letting you live."

...

"I hate you too, you asshole."

He closed his eyes.

…

…

How ironic, then that two men who hated each other, detested each other, were the ones who dragged each other from the edge of death.

Perhaps it was spite, the thought of 'If I have to suffer through life, you have to too,' or maybe it was some twisted form of compassion or sympathy, for someone who was so similar to themselves.

Or maybe, it was because they didn't want to be  _ alone _ . They didn't  _ want _ to live, but if they had to, they didn't want to do it alone.

They knew each other's  _ stories,  _ of their pasts. Grabbing onto the only person who could  _ understand _ , who  _ knew,  _ who had  _ lived _ through it.

To preserve some semblance of who they were, they desperately attach themselves to the only thing that remains.

In the cruel joke known as life, they were the jesters put on show, made to dance to the sickening beat of their hearts. Living on in a world which seemed bent on making them suffer.

They used the other as a reason to live.

Using each other as anchors, they still might be able to remain sane. 

For this reason, they hate, and detest, but when it came down to it, neither would truly leave the other to die.

After all, they were partners, now. Partners in crime. Partners in death.

And now in life, too. Whether they liked it or not.

\------

Nero groaned.

His head felt like it was about to split in half.

"Goddammit."

Angelo walked into the apartment, the door shutting behind him with a soft  _ 'click'. _

Nero stumbled to the small table in their apartment.

Angelo glanced at him, then took a can of pineapples from his shopping bag.

Placing it in front of Nero, Angelo moved to place the bag at the foot of his bed.

Nero squinted at the can.

"Geez, what, are you obsessed with pineapples or something?"

Regardless of his complaints, Nero opened the can, scrunching his nose at the sight of the pineapple slices.

Angelo sat on the chair opposite to Nero, opening another can of pineapples.

Nero chewed on the sweet pineapple, staring at Angelo to convey his displeasure at eating pineapples for breakfast.  _ Again. _

Angelo didn't even twitch.

Nero huffed. Seriously, what was up with the pineapples!?

\-------

"Ugh, this really sucks."

"It's your fault for drinking so much yesterday."

Nero hunched in his seat, arms folded.

"You should have stopped me!"

"You said you were fine."

"But still! How could you just let me drink that much?"

"I didn't pay for it, so I didn't care."

"Heartless asshat! Is that why my wallet's missing?"

…

"Hey! I had more money in there than I'd spent at the bar! Why is my entire wallet missing?"

"Its service charge."

Nero spluttered. This man-

"Give it back!"

The only response he got was the sudden acceleration of the car they were in.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! The tree! The tree-!"

\------


	3. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo gets sick

**_Chapter 3_ **

Nero grumbled as he made his way to the shop down the street.

Honestly, Angelo was such a stubborn prick sometimes.

He was the one that insisted on going pickpocketing despite the fact that they had lots of money from essentially robbing the Galassias.

Also, who decides going out in the heavy rain was a good idea?

It's like he doesn't have any sense of self preservation!

Now he was sick and in bed. And Nero was the one tasked with taking care of him. Bleh.

_ He didn't think about how he found Angelo on the roof of a building staring over the edge last night when he had gotten worried and went to look for him. _

_ Nor did he think about the way his eyes were glazed over, so reminiscent of those of a corpse's. _

_ He didn't think about the way Angelo flopped listlessly onto him when he'd  _

_ reached out with shaky hands to pull him from the edge. _

Nero grabbed two cans of tomato soup, pausing when he caught sight of the small cake in the display case.

Paying for the food with some of the money Angelo had gone out to get yesterday, Nero smiled as he walked back to their apartment.

\------

Angelo sneezed.

Nero side eyed him, accusingly staring at him.

Angelo sniffed disdainfully.

Nero huffed, scooping another spoon of the heated up tomato soup and bringing it to Angelo's mouth.

Angelo stubbornly kept his mouth shut.

Nero frowned, Angelo simply leaning back further on the pillow, which was propped up against the headboard, in response.

"You gotta eat, Angelo."

Angelo looked away, turning his head to face the tiny window behind the seat Nero was seating on.

Nero sighed. Placing the bowl down, he instead walked over to the bag of groceries he had bought earlier.

Taking out the cake, he placed it on the counter, moving away briefly to grab a knife to slice it with.

Two clean slices were placed on the plates, a fork with each slice.

Turning around, he walked over to Angelo's bedside.

Angelo hadn't moved, still staring out the window.

Nero placed a plate down on Angelo's lap, sitting down on the tiny stool set beside the bed.

Picking up the fork, Nero started eating.

Angelo stared.

"What?"

Nero almost laughed at Angelo's confused response.

"It's a cake, you idiot. Happy Birthday, Angelo."

…

"It's not sweet enough."

"Shut up, it's just because you have a whole mouth of sweet teeth, you sweet obsessed freak."

"You have bad taste."

"Oi, you piece of- Just eat it quietly, you prick!"

\------

"You're an idiot."

"Shut -  _ achoo  _ \- up! Who was the one that -  _ sniff  _ \- got me sick in the first place!?"

"It's your fault for eating the soup."

"I didn't want to waste food! And if you'd just eaten it, this wouldn't have happened anyways!"

\------


End file.
